


Berbeda

by revabhipraya



Series: #Syukuran300 [5]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, High School, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Bagi Yuu, Yanhe selalu, selalu, kelihatan cantik.





	Berbeda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homurashunkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** AU.

.

.

.

Yuu tidak tahu sejak kapan Yanhe jadi kelihatan begitu berbeda.

Secara umum, yah, gadis itu memang kelihatan sama saja. Surai putihnya masih berkilauan seperti biasa, panjangnya yang pendek (panjang, pendek, sebenarnya yang mana? Mendeskripsikan Yanhe memang menyulitkan) juga tidak pernah berubah. Yuu mengenal Yanhe sebagai pribadi yang rajin, terutama soal rambut. Gadis itu rutin memotong rambutnya setiap saat panjang rambutnya sudah melebihi batas imajiner yang sang gadis ciptakan sendiri. Itu sebabnya rambut Yanhe selalu kelihatan sama, dari warna sampai ke ukuran.

Mata biru cerah sang gadis yang bulat dan lebar juga masih kelihatan sama. Mata itu masih berkilauan saat diterpa sinar matahari dan berbinar saat si empunya tengah membicarakan hal yang disukai. Biru yang ditemukan Yuu pada iris Yanhe selalu mengingatkannya pada danau yang dalam, yang dapat membuatnya tenggelam karena terlena. Tatapan Yanhe selalu menghipnotis Yuu, tidak pernah tidak. Sejak dulu, iris biru Yanhe selalu membuat Yuu terpaku di tempat tanpa bisa melawan.

Kulit Yanhe yang putih bersih bak porselen itu juga masih kelihatan sama. Yuu mendapati kulit sang gadis masih sama lembutnya seperti dulu saat tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan ketika mengecat properti drama. Yuu juga melihat bercak cokelat di dekat telinga kiri Yuu masih ada di sana saat tidak sengaja rambut sang gadis tersibak angin. Tanda lahir, kata gadis itu saat ditanya. Dan meski Yuu tidak dapat mendeskripsikan bentuknya dengan tepat (sebenarnya dia memang tidak pernah bisa mendeskripsikan Yanhe dengan objektif), pemuda itu tahu benar bagaimana bentuknya. Hal itu tersimpan dengan baik di dalam memorinya.

Sepuluh tahun hidup bersama sebagai sepasang teman baik, Yuu tidak melihat adanya perubahan drastis dari diri seorang Yanhe.

Kecuali, mungkin, tinggi badan sang gadis yang bertambah cukup drastis sehingga kini mereka sepantar―terkutuklah gen tinggi keluarga Yanhe dan gen pendek keluarganya! Juga, bibir sang gadis yang semula polos, kini dihiasi segala macam warna merah. Ditambah lagi, pipi sang gadis yang biasanya merah karena disiram sinar matahari, kini merah karena ditutupi serbuk-serbuk merah jambu.

Selama sepuluh tahun hidup bersama Yanhe, Yuu baru menyadari bahwa belakangan ini, gadis itu kelihatan begitu cantik.

Yanhe cantik saat mengenakan blazer hijau tua dan rok pendek kotak-kotak hijau-merah yang merupakan seragam SMA mereka. Yanhe juga cantik saat mengenakan seragam musim panas, yang atasannya berupa blus lengan pendek putih dengan kerah pelaut hijau gelap. Yanhe cantik saat membimbing para siswa baru mencari nama masing-masing pada daftar kelas yang ditempel di depan sekolah. Yanhe cantik saat membagikan selebaran pendaftaran klub paduan suara pada masa orientasi siswa. Yanhe cantik saat mempresentasikan kegiatan klub paduan suara pada siswa baru. Yanhe cantik saat menyanyikan salah satu lagu paduan suara bersama lima anggota yang lain―menurut kebanyakan siswa, siswi lain lebih cantik, tetapi Yuu tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Yanhe cantik saat berjalan setengah berlari menyusuri koridor karena nyaris terlambat masuk kelas. Yanhe cantik saat tertawa bersama teman-temannya di kantin saat jam istirahat. Yanhe cantik saat membalas sapaan semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor. Yanhe cantik saat sedang serius memperhatikan guru di kelas, dengan mulut dikatup rapat dan tangan ditopangkan ke dagu. Bahkan, Yanhe cantik saat sedang marah.

Bagi Yuu, Yanhe cantik dalam segala aspek. Baik dan buruknya, Yanhe sudah mengekspos semua itu kepada Yuu selama sepuluh tahun kehidupan mereka. Dan bagi Yuu, semua hal itu tidak menutupi kecantikan Yanhe di matanya.

Bagi Yuu, Yanhe adalah setitik bintang di antara malam gelap. Yanhe adalah setangkai bunga di antara semak belukar. Dan, Yanhe adalah sehelai pucuk di antara dedaunan gugur.

Yuu hanya bisa melihat Yanhe, dan hanya Yanhe, di antara ratusan manusia lain yang dapat ia saksikan dengan matanya.

"Kamu cantik," begitu ujar Yuu setiap kali ia bersama Yanhe. Dan itu bukan sebuah kebohongan ataupun gombalan belaka. Yuu tahu bahwa baginya, Yanhe memang selalu terlihat cantik, luar dan dalam.

Yanhe selalu tersipu setiap mendengar pujian itu keluar dari mulut Yuu. Gadis itu selalu, _selalu_ , refleks melayangkan pukulan ringan ke pundak Yuu sambil menyahut, "Apa, sih."

"Benar kok, kamu cantik," balas Yuu lagi, menegaskan. "Cuma orang bodoh yang nggak bisa melihatnya."

"Atau, cuma orang bodoh yang bisa melihatnya," tambah Yanhe jenaka. "Karena kebetulan, cuma kamu yang menganggapku cantik."

Yuu tergelak. "Itu juga bisa."

Sepuluh tahun hidup bersama, Yuu baru menyadari bahwa cintalah yang membuatnya selalu melihat Yanhe sebagai sosok perempuan paling sempurna di dunia.

Dan, hanya kalimat "kamu cantik" yang dapat ia gunakan sebagai ungkapan atas perasaan cintanya yang melimpah. Kalau soal hubungan?

Nanti. _Mungkin_ nanti.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, Pands!
> 
> Tadinya aku mau membuat fanfiksi receh terus mereka gelut bala(?) gitu pake obrolan, cuma aku bingung konfliknya apa jadi aku batalkan naskah itu dan berlanjut ke sini! Meski penggantinya jadi beda pangkat―dari receh ke serius―tapi semoga kamu suka ya!
> 
> Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
